


Vulnerability of a Piano-Playing Punk

by MonotoneGlitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, I love them so much, M/M, switching the roles cause i can, yeah jeremy is a punk fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneGlitch/pseuds/MonotoneGlitch
Summary: Jeremy and Michael had been friends for a couple months. Michael was really the only one to initiate 98 percent of the hugs they had.But that seemed to change one night.





	Vulnerability of a Piano-Playing Punk

In the months where Jeremy and Michael had been friends, Michael was almost always the one to initiate physical contact. Michael was almost convinced he was only allowed one hug initiated by Jeremy every month, they seemed to be that rare. Michael cherished those moments.

But last night was a different story.

There was a loud, insistent knocking on Michael’s front door. One-two-three, pause, one-two-three, pause, one-two-three. Michael knew that exact pattern; it was Jeremy. That was funny, he normally got a text from his friend before he came over. Even then, it was always him asking. He had never just tried to barge in without warning, so Michael was already concerned.

He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Jeremy standing soaked in the rain without his usual leather jacket to even slightly protect him from the storm.

“Jeremy! What are you doing? Come inside.” Michael reached and gently grabbed onto his arm, Jeremy complying and walking inside without needing to be coaxed. Michael closed the door and then turned to his friend, whose face was entirely void of any emotion. His hair was wet and clung to the sides of his face, dripping water onto the carpet.

Michael looked down and noticed Jeremy didn’t even have any shoes on.

“Jeremy, Jesus Christ! What were you thinking..?” He put a hand on his back and started to lead him up to his room.

“I wasn’t,” Jeremy responded, his voice only a low mumble. “I just ran here, okay? I had to.” He exhaled loudly from his nose, looking at the ground as he and Michael entered the latter’s room. Michael pursed his lips and decided not to question him at the moment. The important thing was to get Jeremy into some warm, dry clothes.

Thankfully, Jeremy was as twiggy as they came without being unhealthily underweight, so everything Michael had would fit him, even if it was big on him.

“Here, I got some clothes you can change into.” Michael picked out a white t-shirt paired with a pastel blue hoodie and a pastel purple pair of sweatpants. He handed the clothes to Jeremy, who took them and walked wordlessly into Michael’s bathroom to change.

Something was obviously wrong and Michael, of course, was worried about his friend. He wondered what could have happened to make Jeremy rush over to his house. Michael didn’t know much about Jeremy’s background or his whole life story; he wasn’t as open as Michael was. What he did know was that it was just Jeremy and his dad living at his house. He still didn’t know anything about Jeremy’s mom and didn’t ask him about it.

Jeremy was always persistent on keeping her out of any and all conversations.

Speaking of the devil, Jeremy walked out of the bathroom wearing Michael’s clothes. They were obviously big on him, but he seemed more relaxed- an improvement from how he was a couple minutes ago.

“Better, Jer?” Michael asked, smiling at him. Jeremy just nodded and looked up at him, staring for a couple of seconds. Michael had to admit Jeremy looked cute in pastel colors, especially with his dark blue-dyed hair.

And then suddenly, Michael felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. He looked down and saw Jeremy practically clinging to him, his face buried into Michael’s chest. Jeremy had never hugged him like this. All his previous hugs lasted only a moment and they were ended with a quiet “whatever” from Jeremy.

“Oh, Jeremy…” Michael returned the hug and rubbed his back, resting his chin on the top of Jeremy’s head. “What even happened? You just showed up without warning. Can you tell me?” He asked the shorter boy quietly, hoping to coax some kind of response from him so he could understand what was going on inside his head.

“Mom.”

_Oh._

The one thing Jeremy continuously refused to talk about.

It all clicked in Michael’s head and he sighed, holding Jeremy closer for a quick moment before loosening his grip and walking him over to the bed.

“Here, let’s just lay down and you can get some sleep, yeah?” Michael asked and Jeremy nodded, climbing onto the bed and instantly pulling Michael close to him again. He just seemed so vulnerable in that moment, initiating the physical contact and not even talking. There were no snarky remarks or jokes about _“If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you.”_

He was just so vulnerable, exposing a part of himself to Michael that the latter had never seen before. It was so different.

“I hate this,” Jeremy mumbled, his voice shaking. “Why can’t she just fucking leave and stay that way. She just _has_ to come back..!” He huffed, relaxing slightly as Michael soothingly rubbed his back with one hand, pulling up the covers with the other and laying them over the both of them. “It’s so stupid.. Everything is so fucking stupid…”

“I know, Jer,” Michael murmured, trying to calm him down enough so he could sleep. “I know it’s stupid right now, but you can stay here until she leaves, okay? My moms won’t mind, they adore you anyways.” He smiled and Jeremy scoffed, but it was more out of reluctant agreement than actual annoyance. “It’ll be okay, just get some sleep…”

“Okay, fine,” Jeremy responded before yawning, relaxing in Michael’s arms. Part of him was hesitant, but Michael was welcoming and kind and made him feel safe. So he gave in and let another one of his walls crumble away. “Thank you for being my best friend.”

“Thank you for being mine.”

“Don’t be cheesy, that was my job…”

“Just get some sleep, you big punk softie.”

“Whatever…”


End file.
